icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Overview of the World Icchibanketsu (一血卍傑) The title of the game. As well as a ritual that only a IndividualGod can perform - Mixing the blood from Human, God or Ayakashi to produce powerful offsprings. Soul Creation (産魂) The act of creating a new hero from two heroes through Icchibanketsu. Individual God (独神) You. The player's general title. Yatagarasu (八咫烏) The game's navigator. Kaa-kun's official name. Yaorozu-kai (八百万界) The name of the world where the Individual God and other heroes live in. Heroes (英傑) Referring to the characters. God Generation (神代) Name of the very first generation which gives births to later generation which is appointed as the 【Parent】generation - The eight legendary gods: Yamato Takeru, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Momotarou, Ushiwakamaru, Jiraiya, Shuten-douji. Evil Spirits (悪霊) The enemy force that had arrive on the Black Ship and invade Yaorozu-kai . Black Ship (黒舟) The ship that travels from the Underworld. Attributes The five elements (五行) Water (水), Gold (金), Earth (土), Fire (火) and Wood (木) make up the five elements. Yin and Yang (陰陽) The attribute of Shadow and Light. Resources Misumaru (御統珠) Ores that can be use for trading. Can be purchased with DMM Points. Banzai (卍材) Term used to refer to the Materials collectively, Shiramochi, Tokomiki, Aoishi and Imehariko. Kaika (界貨) The currency of Yaorozu. The unit used is『 Ryō (両) 』 Shigyoku (紫玉) A precious jewel which can produce bonus effect during subjugations (EXP UP, Kaika UP, Treasure drop rate UP). 1 jewel is required to do Daily Subjugation. 1 is generated every 30 minutes. Functions Main Shrine (本殿) A place within the Grand Palace where the Individual God resides. Sekireidai (鶺鴒台) The place where the ritual, Icchibanketsu, is performed. Shrine (社) The Mausoleum, Alchemy Hall, Greenhouse and Tactics Office can be accessed from here. Attending Guard (お伽番) The Hero appearing on your main menu. Mausoleum (霊廟) Rest your Heroes to recover their Souls. Alchemy Hall 錬金堂 Create Weapons, Equipment and Accessories. Greenhouse (花廊) Plant seeds for Flowers. Guard of the inner garden (お庭番) Pick two Heroes for Garden Duties together which will raise their affinity with each other if they are of the same generation. Tactics office (戦術所) Add new battle tactics, limit of Heroes you can possess, Unit numbers. Barracks (兵含) Access the Library, give Gifts to your Heroes, Check their Affinity, View your Recollections. Library (目録) Check the details of the Heroes you have discovered. Gift (贈物) Give your Heroes a gift which raises their Affection level. Check Affinity (卍傑度確認) Check the affinity of a hero with other heroes. Formation (編成) Organize and assign your heroes to teams. Festivals (祭事) Current Events. Missions (任務) Quests that can be completed to earn various items, currency or materials. Inventory (道具) The list of your Weapons, Equipment, Accessories and Rare Raw Materials. Greengrocer (八百屋) Use your Misumaru to purchase items. Inbox (瓦版) Log-in bonuses or other bonuses will be sent here if any. Settings (设定) Volume settings including BGM, sound effects, and voices. Table of Contents (目次) Text shortcuts to everything in the game. Game Guide (遊戯方法) Explains how to play the game. Serial Code (識別番号) Enter Serial Codes gotten from magazines or other promotional materials. Subjugation Subjugation (討伐) Main story battles, daily subjugation, expeditions, and festivals. Main Story Quests (本編討伐) Chapters and Episodes telling the main Story of Icchibankestu. Daily Quests (曜日討伐) Quests that change with the day. Hero Legends (英傑伝承) Stories focusing on individual Heroes. Expeditions (遠征) Go on expeditions to bring back more resources or Rare Raw Materials. Sometimes new Heroes can be obtained too. Rare Raw Materials Quests (希少素材) Quests that drop Rare Raw Materials more easily. Event Quests (祭事討伐) Quests available for the duration of an Event. Subjugation Conditions (討伐条件) If you fulfill these you get more Misumaru. Revival 復活 Continue on if you fail the subjugation. Rewards (報酬) What you've gotten from the Battle. Heroes Parameters (パラメータ) Job Branches (兵種) Different Jobs of the Heroes. Yang Path (陽転) Yin Path (陰転) Yin-Yang Revolution (陰陽転身) When a Hero reached level 50 this becomes available. Weapons (武器) Weapons Heroes can equip for battle. Seal (刻印) The seal carved into a hero's body from birth or the seal carved into their equipment; by matching them special results can be achieved. Skill (奥義) How a Hero attacks in battle. Samsara (輪廻) Fusion. Ascension (昇天) Sell unwanted Heroes. Multiple Ascension (総昇天) Sell multiple Heroes at once. General (大将) Party Leader. Combat Foundation Status Effects (状態異常) Log-in Entering the Boundary (入界) The term for logging-in. Reward for Entering the Boundary (入界報奨) Log-in reward bonuses. Category:Glossary